Relive the Past
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Oliver and Lilly go have a little old fashion fun...ball pit style. Loliver.


**AN: Yeah, another oneshot...I seriously can't get enough of this couple. I've been away for awhile because I got Carpel Tunnel and the brace kinda hampered the flow of typing...but I'm back.**

****I know I should be working on Late Lilly, and I PROMISE it'll be up this month. But I got this idea from watching WoWP the one with all the plastic balls and this silly drabble happened! It was fun to write...I hope you enjoy.****

"Lilly! Can we please go!!" Oliver begged while holding onto Lilly's arm.

"Oliver, why do you want to go to the ball pit? All there is just a bunch of four year olds, there." Lilly tried to shrug his grip off of her arm.

"Puh-lease!!!" Oliver kept pulling her arm.

"We are too old. Plus we aren't really welcomed there." she reminded him.

"I promise I won't trash it like I did last time." he begged louder and pulled harder on her arm

"Will you stop if I say yes?!" she asked him, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"YES!" he yelled and let go of her arm and hugged her tightly.

"Can't b-breathe." she stuttered because he was cutting off her air flow.

"Sorry." he smiled and let go of her, "You okay?"

"Nothing a little oxygen can't fix." she smiled and inhaled a huge breath.

"All better?" he asked. She nodded and followed him out to the car.

She hopped into the passenger seat as Oliver began to drive to their destination.

"Oliver, you just got your license and this is the first time I've ridden with you…please don't make it our last drive." she warned him.

"Come one, Lilly. I'm not that bad." he said as he rounded a curve too sharply.

"EEP!" she yelled and grasped her seat.

"Okay, that was an accident." he said as he looked at her.

"Just get us there in one piece! Eyes on the road!!!" she yelled as he nearly missed a mailbox.

"I passed the test, so apparently I'm good enough to drive around!" he smiled smugly staring at her.

"OLIVER!" she yelled pointing at the road in front of them.

"That squirrel didn't really deserve to live." he mumbled.

"You just killed a squirrel!?" Lilly shrieked.

"Maybe…" he smiled as he stared at her once again.

"Oliver I know I'm beautiful, but please keep both of us intact by watching the road!" she yelled.

"You are such a back seat driver!" he yelled back.

She crossed her arms and glared at him as she slumped into the seat.

"A beautiful back seat driver." he added after seeing her reaction.

"Nice save." she glared at him.

"I'm a good Saver. See I just spared that old lady." he laughed nervously.

"And to think, we're dating." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For four months now." he smiled.

"Is the ball pit, your idea of a date? Oliver, seriously." she asked as she realized his plan, and saw that he had parked right in front of the old ball pit place they used to go to.

"Maybe." he grinned smugly.

"What a romantic you are." Lilly sighed.

"Hey I'm _Mr. Romance_!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, my damsel Lillian, we are here."

"Oh, so now you go romantic." she sighed. "Plus, if that was you trying, I don't know how not to tell you that was so not romantic. That was more Shakespearean than anything." she mused.

"Well, don't most girls find that dude Shakespeare romantic and stuff?" he asked.

"Ollie, I'm not most girls. I'm probably the only girlfriend that would go with her boyfriend to a place where people jump into a pit of balls for _fun_." she told him.

"We used to have _fun_, when we went. I thought it would be _fun_ to relive our past." he smiled.

"Well, if we are going to relive it, we kinda have to get out of the car." she giggled.

"After you." he smiled and gestured to the door.

She got out of the car and he got out after her. Oliver opened the door for his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes at him; thinking, 'He tries too hard'. Once they got in the fairly familiar place he took her hand in his and they walked up to the welcoming people.

"Are you here to take over my shift?" she pleaded as a young kid was pulling at her jeans asking where the cake was for his birthday.

"No, we're here for some good old fashioned _fun._" Lilly glared at Oliver and spat at the word fun. Oliver flashed a smile Lilly's way and she groaned.

"Well, okay. Hold out your hand so I can give you a stamp. We don't want to lose ya." she smiled suddenly perky.

"Part of the job?" Lilly asked the girl. The girl groaned and then nodded.

"Too bad…I can barely be perky when I want to. I sympathize." Lilly grinned back at her.

She stamped the two's hands and they walked together over to the ball pit. Memories flooded back…

"_Lils, watch this!" Oliver yelled at her and belly flopped into the ball pit. _

_Lilly giggled at him as he began to rub his stomach in pain. _

"_That really hurt." Oliver sniffed. _

"_Big boys don't cry." Lilly reminded him as there mothers were talking to each other on a nearby bench. She didn't want their moms' to interrupt there play time as they normally did. _

"_I'm not crying." he sniffed again and turned so she couldn't see his face. _

_She trudged through the balls to get up to him and asked him to turn around. He obeyed._

"_Oliver, its okay." she smiled, but then pointed to something on his face and shrieked. _

"_What?!" Oliver asked alarmed. _

"_You have a nosebleed and it's definitely a gusher."_

"_Always me…" he mumbled and placed his hand on his nose to stop the bleeding and to shield anyone's view. _

_Lilly smiled at him and lightly kissed the tip of his nose which didn't have the nosebleed mess on it. _

_He smiled back at her and then the two in unison called out, "MOM!!" _

It was a silly little memory, but it made her laugh.

"Whatcha laughin at, Lils?" he asked her.

"Oh, just the time when you belly-flopped into the ball pit."

"Aw man, I still have a reputation here." He pointed to the rules and then walked over closer to them and pointed to the last rule written in red Sharpie and quoted, "Feet first only, nothing else…..Oken!"

"Yes. Yes, you do." she smiled at him.

"Well, at least we're old enough to be in the big ball pit." he smiled and pulled her away from the rules that were posted on the small ball pit and to the big one.

"Yeah…now try to get in there." she grinned as she slipped into the little opening with ease and fell into the multi-colored balls.

"Psh…easy peesy." he smiled. He put one leg in and then slid in the rest of his body, getting stuck at his shoulders. "I don't fit" he muttered. Lilly was to busy giggling at the antics of her boyfriend to hear him. He twisted his body and fell in, nearly crushing Lilly if she was just a bit closer to him.

Lilly laughed at him even harder. He looked back at her and picked up a ball and showed it to her.

"You popped it!" she yelled at him.

"I did. And it hurt…" he told her as he frowned.

"Well, Ollie. Pop." she began. Soon realizing how she had no idea what to say next. "That's going to be your new nickname!!" she squealed

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...forget the good ones and stick me with Ollie-Pop." he said sarcastically.

"Will do." she smiled.

"I didn't mean it." he pleaded.

"You take me to a ball pit for a date, and this is what you get. You do know it could be so much worse." she smiled curtly.

Oliver sighed and crossed his arms around his chest.

"You know what?…I'm gonna make you pay." he smiled just as Lilly had before.

"I dare you to." she grinned and slipped into the vast sea of balls where no one could see her.

"Lilly?" he asked nervously and then felt a hand pull at the hem of his jeans.

"Oh, so that's what you mean…." he grinned smugly to himself and reached in the mess of balls and pulled the hand that was attached to his jeans out revealing a surprise.

"Do NOT touch me!" said the little girl as he pulled her out of the balls, expecting Lilly.

"Sorry, I was just looking for my girlfriend." he blushed at the girl. The little girl rolled her eyes and crawled out of the ball pit sticking her tongue out at Oliver.

He heard someone laugh underneath the surface of the multi-colored balls, and knew it was Lilly and dove in the balls and neither of them could see a thing.

"I'm gonna get you." he'd call out. She wouldn't reply. He called about eight times and then started to get worried and stood up in the ball pit above all the balls

"Lilly…can you breathe?" he asked. She'd been under there a little too long.

"Lil?!" he yelled again, starting to break into a cold sweat.

"Lilly, where are you?! I'm getting worried. Baby, are you okay!?" he began to shout over and over and over.

"Lilly, please, answer me!!" he shouted.

Lilly's head popped up and she inhaled deeply with her eyes closed and slipped back into the vast amount of balls. Oliver ran toward her and caught her before she fell back into the balls. She lied limp in his arms.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" he whispered to her and then began to wonder, 'Does she need CPR?'

She lied there and began to turn a red and then to a light purple. And he made an impulse decision and placed his lips onto hers and blew air into her mouth. Hoping she would take the breath and wake up in his arms. No luck, he tried once more, giving her a second breath. He'd never really taken a CPR class, so he was acting purely off of impulse and whatever he'd seen on TV. Which wasn't much.

She was still limp in his arms and he leaned in one last time and put his lips to hers and gave her a breath. She began to kiss him. It didn't register to him that this wasn't normal….CPR givers usually don't get a kiss when they are giving the person breaths. As soon as he did realize she was indeed kissing him. He jumped back still holding onto her limp body and she smiled at him.

"What the heck!" he yelled at her, "I thought you were dying!!!" he yelled.

"I was just showing how it could be 'much worse'." she smiled at him standing up on her own.

"I thought you were dead, Lils. Seriously like no more Lilly and Oliver, only Oliver and his lonesome self. That was cruel!" he yelled at her.

"I was holding my breath." she told him innocently.

He didn't take it innocently, he picked up a red ball and threw it at her head. He said under his breath, "Bulls-eye." as the ball hit her in the middle of the forehead.

"Now were even." she smiled.

"Not even close. I want a real kiss, not one where it's a dead Lilly and an alive Oliver kiss. A real one." he said and turned his cheek to her.

She took his face in her hands and turned his head to face hers and she gave him a kiss. One that he wasn't expecting, it was way more than a real kiss. It was deep, passionate and one of the longest ones they'd ever had. They much later broke away for air.

"Strawberries. mmm." he smiled at her as he licked his lips. She giggled and then grinned at him and pretended to fall back into the ball pit again.

"I think I'm gonna need CPR." she huffed dramatically pretending to be having trouble breathing.

"Dun Dun Dun Duuun….Oliver to the rescue." he grabbed her face and kissed her mouth.

"Ewwww!" a bunch of little kids yelled as they began to pile in the ball pit.

They broke apart and Lilly frowned at him…. "Next time no kids."

"You're in luck the next date place is: the McDonalds playground." he smiled at her. She groaned and he took her hand in his and fell into the balls pulling her down on top of him and he kissed her while the kids all around them made sick faces and poked them. No where near a perfect date, but it was Oliver so what could she have expected? At least they were together. And to them that's all that mattered.

**AN: I thought the ending and the whole story was a little lame...but true. It was a super fluff....I love fluff, so super fluff I'm infatuated with :) And if ya loved it or if ya hated it or even if ya are on the fence-REVIEW! That's all I have to say!**

**GOD BLESS!  
**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


End file.
